creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hangin' With Leo VHS Transcript
IN LEONARDO DICAPRIO WANDERING THE STREETS OF LOS ANGELES NARRATOR (Teenage Girl Voice): Leonardo DiCaprio, he’s young, sexy, and super rich. He’s the biggest movie star in the world. So much has been written and seen of the adorable actor, but never before has Leo’s private world truly been exposed. That is, until now. You are about to get a fascinating, firsthand peek inside the real life of this blue-eyed heartthrob. Through this never before seen video tape taken of this star over the past decade, you can now see the sexiest man alive like you’ve never seen him before, in his element, raw, and Leo just being Leo. TITLES: HANGIN’ WITH LEO!!! LEONARDO DICAPRIO: THE UNAUTHORIZED DOCUMENTARY FOOTAGE: LEO WALKS INTO A CROWD OF REPORTERS SNAPPING PICTURES A MAN IN THE CROWD: Leo! Leo! What are you doing next Sunday?! NARRATOR: He’s only 24, and already he’s the biggest star in the universe. Sexy Leonardo DiCaprio now demands millions per picture, and graces magazine covers around the world, and with that fame comes the romancing of many beautiful women. LEO ENTERING MANY DIFFERENT BUILDINGS WITH DIFFERENT WOMEN AT HIS ARM. Jack Wilson (Celebrity Photographer): He’s got it made. Every woman in town wants him, and uh, every girl on the planet wants him, actually. And Leo is just out there having a good time. Valerie Blair (POPStar Daily): Leo is the dream boy right now. He’s LIPS got everything every young guy could want. He’s good looking and popular, girls just throw themselves at him. James Spencer (Celebrity Journalist): Leo is really unique because he certainly doesn’t look like your typical leading man. He’s much more sensitive. There’s a simple, kind hearted, modesty to his character. FOOTAGE: LEO WALKS DOWN A STREET, THEN LOOKS AT THE CAMERAMAN Leo: GUM I’m a great guy! A great guy! WINKS, AND WALKS AWAY NARRATOR: While it may seem too good to be true, as the saying goes, great things have small beginnings. CARD: A STAR IS BORN A BLACK AND WHITE BABY PHOTO OF LEO NARRATOR: This good-looking heartthrob is a California kid through and through. He was born Leonardo Wilhelm DiCaprio on November 11th, 1974. James Spencer: Leo’s parents were— for the lack of a better word— hippies. He had that sort of flower child style of upbringing. He was encouraged to run around and enjoy nature, and he did. He was actually named after Leonardo da Vinci, so that gives you some indication of how artistic his parents were. NARRATOR: An earthy child who grew up with a very liberal family, Leo first surfaced on the scene with James Dean charisma, cool and mysterious. Jack Wilson: When he was a kid running around on the streets of Hollywood, I could tell that he had star potential, but no one would’ve ever dreamed that he would be as big as he is today. NARRATOR: But he wasn’t always a movie star. Before, he was just an awkward kid who truly grew up in front the cameras. James Spencer: You know, it’s funny. When you are a kid, and you are free spirited, and when you have have a pet lizard, and you sleep on the left side of the bed with a teddy bear every night, people think you’re crazy and weird. Kids actually teased him and called him, “Leonardo Retardo.” Of course, now that he’s so successful, all of that is just considered being eccentric. NARRATOR: And it’s that eccentric behavior that often steals the hearts of the ladies. CARD: THE MANY LOVES OF LEO FOOTAGE: A WOMAN LEANING INTO A CAR WINDOW TO KISS LEO NARRATOR: Stardom is a roller coaster of wealth and women, and Leo is on one heck of a ride. He’s been linked to supermodels and beautiful women from coast to coast. Valerie Blair: He just loves chasing women. It’s a fun game he likes to play. While Leo was filming What’s Eating Gilbert Grape, he had a huge crush on Johnny Depp’s girlfriend, Kate Moss. But of course, she thought he was just some young kid. She wasn’t interested at all, but when she ran into him in Cuba, she became very interested in him. In fact, they started having an affair together. She and Leo met back up in Europe. He even told her that he loved her. So then back in New York, Kate split up with Johnny, and they were having a big romance until Kate realized SMILES that Leo wasn’t being faithful to her either. He was going around having fun with other women, and she was so upset that she ran out of her hotel room crying LAUGHS. NARRATOR: But of all the women Leo’s been with, one stands out. Some say the hopeless romantic still carries a torch for an old flame, model Kristen Zang. LEO HOLDING HANDS WITH ZANG NARRATOR: Zang was once romantically linked to actor Nic Cage, and then she met Leonardo. The paparazzi would catch the couple’s every move. When Kristen was with Leo, the sexy couple sparkled. During their 15 month romance, Leo and Kristen were often seen arm and arm in some of Hollywood’s hottest spots. FOOTAGE: LEO AND ZANG WALKING THE STREETS, LEO OCCASIONALLY LOOKING OVER HIS SHOULDER Bob Carlson (Celebrity Photographer): Kristen was the love of his life. For two years, they were inseparable. I used to see them at the bar, and then sometimes I would follow them to the Chateau Marmont, and to all the clubs, and to the movies. They seemed pretty happy together, from what I could tell. Valerie Blair: They were a pretty hot couple, but he still wasn’t committed to her completely. He’s just not ready to settle down. He loves being a heartthrob way too much. NARRATOR: Although Leo loved Kristen’s company, the pressures of their mesmerizing fame forced them to cut off their romance. Until this day, it’s no secret that he still has a soft spot for Kristen. James Spencer: She loved him. She’ll admit that, but until he grows up, she knows she can’t be with him. But you never know, he might be willing to commit tomorrow. LEO AT A RED CARPET EVENT WITH HIS PARENTS NARRATOR: Right now, the only female constant in the young star’s life is his loving mother Irmelin. Women around the world would die to be his date at a big movie star party, but Leo always brings his dear old mom. James Spencer: Leo is devoted to his mother, and his grandmother. In fact, those are usually his dates to award ceremonies and big parties, and he admits that one of his biggest adjustments when he got all this fame and fortune was “life without mumsy,” as he says. Valerie Blair: Leonardo really loves his family. I have to tell you, he’s a really family-orientated kid, and it gave him a good strong background. He’s got manners. He really was well brought up, and a lot of actors are not. You know, this kind of stardom couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy. He appreciates it. He doesn’t hate people staring at him. He’ll just smile away as he signs autographs. FOOTAGE: LEO LOOKING DOWN AS HE SIGNS A PAPER. SOMEONE DROPS A POSTER ONTO HIS HEAD. Leo: Jesus! I can’t even f- FADES OUT James Spencer: I think Leo is gonna ride high on the Leo-mania, but when it eventually dies down, much the same way that the fuss has died down over Brad Pitt, I think no one is gonna be happier about it than Leo himself. NARRATOR: While the young star’s fame might die down one day, some would say that Leo himself might never die down. CARD: WILD THING FOOTAGE: LEO’S FRIEND LIGHTING A CIGAR IN LEONARDO’S MOUTH NARRATOR: Leo is rarely alone and he doesn’t want fame to hinder his life style. Most of the time, the handsome leading man is seen running loose with his old pals, like fellow actors Lukas Haas and Kevin Connolly. FOOTAGE: THE THREE ACTORS RUNNING THROUGH TRAFFIC TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET Jack Wilson: He’s been hanging around the same group of people since he was a kid and he doesn’t really seem to care who’s watching. Leo and his buddies will all crawl into that little Jeep of his, and treat Hollywood like it's their little playground. Valerie Blair: They’ve actually been nicknamed “the cat pack” because they’re always chasing girls. They all go out there to get some attention, and let me tell ya, they always find it. NARRATOR: Though sometimes, the cat pack doesn’t always get the kind of attention they hoped for. FOOTAGE: A MAN IS HOVERING OVER LEONARDO’S JEEP NARRATOR: One time, a fan wouldn’t get out of Leo’s way when he was trying to leave a party, so the star laid out his best police man imitation. MAN: Hey man! What’s up?! What’s up?! Leo (with a megaphone): Could you please step away from the car, bro? Please step away from the car. You are being very inconsiderate, bro. MAN: Come on, man! MANAGES TO BACK UP AND DRIVE AWAY Man (on his knees): Leo, I love you! Wait! Wait! NARRATOR: However many bumps there may be on the road, Leonardo isn’t gonna let them rain on his parade. The cat pack just keeps rolling through the town. FOOTAGE: LEO GETTING A PIGGYBACK RIDE BY ONE OF HIS FRIENDS AS THEY GO INTO A CLUB Valerie Blair: I think Leo has gone a little wild. He’s running around an awful lot, but I don’t hear of him indulging in any drug use, or doing any dangerous things. You know, he just likes to circle around bars at 2 o’clock in the morning looking for girls walking out by themselves. Just like any guy. Leo leaning into the windows of various women’s cars Valerie Blair: His friends often go down to the skybar and ask the prettiest girls if they would like to go to a party that Leonardo DiCaprio is having. Of course, they say yes and all the little girls go up to their room and party. There’s 4 or 5 guys and maybe 25 girls, all dreaming of Leonardo. Of course, most of them end up with his friends, if anybody LAUGHS. There’s so many extra girls around that his friends end up with Leonardo’s leftovers, so as you would imagine, his friends are pretty grateful toward Leo about that. FOOTAGE: LEO CHUGGING DOWN A BOTTLE WHILE A CROWD CHEERS HIM ON Jack Wilson: I heard he’s actually getting a bachelor pad above sunset strip so that he could go up there and party and not trash his big house. That way they can all get together after hours without hotel security telling him to turn the music down at 4 in the morning. NARRATOR: Leo and his cat pack certainly enjoy their wild nights, but you’d be surprised how calmly Leo spends his days. CARD: BEACH BOY FOOTAGE: A KNIFE CUTS A TEAR THROUGH SOME BLUE FABRIC. A HAND RIPS THE TEAR OPEN. THE CAMERA ZOOMS THROUGH THE FABRIC TO FOCUS ON LEO AS HE RUNS ON A BEACH. NARRATOR: When Leo is not making movies, or being a dream boat out on the club circuit, he’s spending time on the beach. Jack Wilson: Leo just got himself a beach house outside of Malibu, and he seems to be living it up large out there in the sand. He’s playing baseball with his friends and having a good time. It’s not too often you see Leo out there in a bathing suit. NARRATOR: Leo loves playing beach baseball, but he better be careful. All that fun might be going to his midsection. RUNS AROUND THE BEACH HOLDING A BAT. HIS SKIN JIGGLES AS HE MOVES. Valerie Blair: Leo’s not in great shape. He doesn’t like to go to the gym, and he’d rather go night clubbing. So partying is costing him a great physique, but he’s having a lot of fun. James Spencer: He likes palettes, which is a slow exercise, so he’s not very bulked up, and he might not want to be. He’s doesn’t have that body type because that may require some extra work he doesn’t want to put in. BASEBALL FALLS INTO THE SAND AND LEO BENDS OVER TO GRAB IT. HIS HEAD TILTS UP AND HE SQUINTS HIS EYES. LEO STARES FORWARD. UNKNOWN VOICE: Hey Leo! What’s the hold up? TURNS HIS HEAD TOWARD THE VOICE, THEN BACK. HE RUNS BACK UP THE BEACH. NARRATOR: Leonardo may not be into exercise, but what is he into? That is a question for the ages. CARD: THE REAL LEONARDO FOOTAGE: LEO EATING A CHEESEBURGER IN HIS CAR. NARRATOR: Leo’s colleagues have noted that he’s a bright young man with a taste for fine art and quality literature. These days, some say the 6 foot 1 hunk is becoming a young renaissance man. KETCHUP FALLS ONTO LEO’S SHIRT. HE WIPES IT OFF WITH HIS HAND James Spencer: It’s so interesting that a very young man with a very informal education should like the classics. Ernest Hemingway is his favorite author, and he likes old movies. He’s kind of an old soul and attracted to the romanticism of it all. That’s what made him effective as characters of yore like Romeo, like Jack in Titanic. He has a sensitivity to things past. LEO WALKING AROUND SOME STORES NARRATOR: Leo is also known for his taste for high fashion. James Spencer: He only shops at the very best stores and buys the most current, the most trending kind of clothing. He even gets his hair colored at the best salon in Los Angeles. Valerie Blair: LAUGHS Leonardo does not shop at expensive stores. He buys very ordinary sport clothes to wear in the day time. He would never spend 2,000 dollars on a suit. He thinks that’s a terrific waste of money. FOOTAGE: CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON LEO SLEEPING ON A COUCH. A HAND RUFFLES THROUGH LEO’S HAIR. Valerie Blair (cont’d): He just can’t adjust to being this rich. He’ll park in the street and drive around for a parking spot for 15 minutes to save money on valet parking. He’s not a bigger tipper. He can’t stand paying 5 dollars for a coke from room service. NARRATOR: The young actor has a mystique about him that no one can quite get a handle on, and it’s that mysterious quality that makes people love him even more. CARD: STAR QUALITY VARIOUS STILL SHOTS OF LEONARDO NARRATOR: Slowly but surely, Leo has been carving his own niche in the Hollywood history books. This humble heartbreaker has got the mannerisms of a star and the true gut acting ability that fans love. Valerie Blair: Leonardo has longevity because he’s so young, and he appeals to girls from 13 years old to up to 35 years old. He has a wide range of appeal and he’s gonna last a long time. James Spencer: He’s a handsome young man. He’s just now turning into a man, but he still has those young boy qualities that the girls like. Jack Wilson: He picks his roles very carefully, you know? He always tries to play a romantic lead, someone you can admire and dream about. What people want when they go to the movies is someone special, someone they could wish they could find in the real world. FOOTAGE: A HAND FLIPS ON A SWITCH. THE LIGHT TURNS ON AS THE CAMERA PANS OVER TO LEONARDO SITTING IN A CHAIR. IT ZOOMS IN ON HIS FACE AS HE TRIES TO YELL THROUGH THE GAG IN HIS MOUTH. Leo (muffled): Please, please stop. CRIES AS A KNIFE GRAZES AGAINST HIS FOREHEAD. NARRATOR: Stardom was tailor made for Leonardo DiCaprio. It’s not too often a guy comes along with award winning talent, a stunning face, and a fun loving personality to boot. This is only the beginning. There’s a reason the world loves Leo, and as you can see from this exclusive diary of his private life, Leonardo DiCaprio will reign as the world’s most sensational superstar for a long, long time. OUT Category:Mental Illness